Cloudburst
by dunnoifGraluorNalu
Summary: In her opinion, the prince goes off with the wrong princess. 【LyVia, implied GruVia】[Complete]
1. Drizzle

**Hey guys! This is totally uncalled for, I admit, but I felt so tempted! I had an idea, and boom! This came up. I really should stop publishing stuff when I have yet to update Cerise. Don't worry, I'm working on it.**

**_This belongs to a series called Falling Tears (with Ostracised), but you guys can't really see it, cuz you can't have 'series' in ff dot net. _****_I made the series in ao3, if you guys wanna check it out. Meanwhile, the series and the list of fics under it will be posted in my profile. Sorry for any inconvenience. (Wait, do you guys know what I'm talking about? Am I blabbering nonsense?)_**

**Anyway, this is a LyVia, if you guys don't know, with implied GruVia (in this chap and the next) and eventual GraLu (in the next chapter. Sorry, I couldn't resist.)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I apologise for my unorthodox portrayal of Juvia. I didn't mean to change anything.**

**FYI, Cloudburst means a sudden and violent rainstorm.**

* * *

When she first meets him, it's like her world has stopped.

The rain continues falling, as always, but her heart goes _pitter patter_, like raindrops drumming against her umbrella, as her world lurches out of its axis...

_"Lucy's my comrade. I won't hand her over even if I die!"_

...only to fall into an abyss.

_Who is this Lucy to you?_

_Why is it that..._

_...that you value her so?_

**_JUVIA WON'T FORGIVE HER!_**

**_JUVIA WON'T FORGIVE THIS LUCY!_**

**~o~**

_"Jeez, the rain is so depressing."_

Her eyes widen.

Her heart aches slightly, as she thinks...

He's exactly like everyone else.

Even though she's tried so hard to fit in, she never will. She sticks out like a sore thumb, and she's sick and tired of trying.

Why should she have her heart broken over and over again?

_She doesn't need love._

Her body boils, along with her heart, but even so, he manages to freeze it _all_.

**~o~**

His ice shatters around her, and she's surprised that he actually spares her.

The crystals shards shower onto the ground, shining bright, and her tears drip down her cheeks.

She..._lost?_

She's lost to someone like him. Someone..._who_...

As her thoughts bubble and cool, she realises that the familiar prickle of water droplets that kiss her face so regularly is gone.

She doesn't notice anything at first, but something pierces her eyes, and she narrows them instinctively.

And she sees the sky, so blue, so bright.

Like clear sea glass, only smoother; shinier.

It's...beautiful—_flawless_, and she can't find the words to describe how enchanting it all is.

_"So, do you want to continue?"_ he has the audacity to question cheekily.

And she falls in love all over again.

**~o~**

Eventually it winds up Fairy Tail's victory, and as the rest of the Element Dour scatters, she finds herself drawn to the Ice Mage, like moths to a candle flame.

One thing leads to another, and finally, she joins the very guild that Phantom had pledged against.

But to be with _him_, she's willing to do even more.

**~o~**

Even though it's all so sudden, she allows herself to believe that it's true love.

She thinks_—no, she knows _that they are meant for each other.

The way he's ice and she's water, and they fit better than anyone else.

They don't even need words. They understand each other just fine; through a touch, or even a look. At least, that's what she _thought_.

But then again, they say ignorance is the best liar of them all.

**~o~**

She thinks that the events that line up together proves that he actually has some feelings for her. Feelings beyond comradeship.

How he risks his life to save her from Ultear. How his Edolas counterpart actually likes hers.

It must be fate, she foolishly decides.

She fails to realise that these are merely coincidences.

Perhaps she is faintly aware that he doesn't reciprocate her feelings, but she allows her mind to be fooled nonetheless.

She simply thinks he's in denial, or he's playing hard-to-get, and through halfwitted antics, she chases after him like some pathetic child.

When he smiles at her, she squeals in delight, and when he reaches for her hand, she swoons.

Surely he must like her! Surely he has feelings for her, or else why would he behave the way he did?

_'Silly, silly Gray-sama! Just confess already! Juvia knows how you feel!'_, is what she thinks gleefully inside.

And she makes out impossible situations in her mind; elaborately plotted dramas, with herself as the main character, and him as the prince.

No matter how ridiculous the fairy tales are spun, she gets her happy ending.

But even _she_ can't deceive herself for so long.

Days turn into months, months into years, and she can't keep that upbeat attitude.

Not when he's made it clear so many times that he's_ simply. not. interested. in. her._

**~o~**

Doubt creeps in, cold and ugly, as she surrenders to her lonely fate.

Yes, she's an ame-onna.

No one truly loves her, and no one is willing to.

It always rains with her around.

She remembers herself saying to Lucy once, a long time ago, that it seems like _even when it's raining outside, in Fairy Tail, the sun is always shining..._

But she's always out there in the rain, watching the forbidden sun from through the windows.

Because no one cares for her beyond comradeship, not even the one she loves.

Even when she's with them in name, she's not with them in spirit.

Detached and alone, she's simply tagging along like a tame lamb, wanting to be with her Gray-sama.

It's so pathetic, the way she tries.

If she weren't so heartbroken, she would have laughed.

* * *

**A/N: An ame-onna is a woman whom it always seems to rain around. Literally means rain woman. It can also mean a yokai that is extremely creepy but I'm too lazy to describe. If you guys are interested, you can go search it up ^^**

**Sad, ne? Poor Juvia... Anyway, this was fairly difficult to write, and even though I know that it's crappy, I suppose my lame efforts deserve a review? Pretty please?**

**Sorry if it was short as well. I tried, hmm...**

**R&amp;R!**


	2. Cloudburst

**Hey guys! An update for you!**

**Chapter dedicated to Yummit the Infinite and kerrylove. Thanks for reviewing, favouriting and/or following this! Love you guys! **

**Story and chapter unbeta'd. I've read through this at least five times, and there's only so many times one can proofread their own work. So...here you are. If you spot any mistakes, please tell me!**

* * *

There are many things people would call her.

Stalker, Creep, Weirdo, Obsessive Fangirl.

Each criticism is worser than the last, and carries with it a sting, as people look at her, the disapproval clear in their eyes whenever they see her trailing Gray-sama home.

But she can't bring herself to care, not when Gray-sama is the only one in her eyes, and she continues to trail him diligently.

Until the day Gray catches her peeking from behind a bush.

"Juvia!" he calls, irritation in his voice.

She squeals slightly, drops the umbrella, before hopping out, her aquamarine curls bouncing in the sun.

"Stop following me." is all he says.

She doesn't quite get it. _Did Gray-sama just..._

"I said stop following me."

"But," she starts nervously, "Juvia likes watching over Gray-sama."

"Whatever. Just stop it." he shoots her a sideways glance, before sighing. "It's creeping me out, seriously."

If his words came from someone else's lips, she wouldn't have minded. Lucy-san, Natsu-san, even Gajeel-san, they could all say what they liked.

But from Gray-sama it's like casting her to hell.

Gray-sama thinks Juvia is creepy?

_B...but..._

Before she can voice her crescendoing thoughts, he turns and walks down the street, leaving the words in her mouth to evaporate into dust.

**~o~**

_But it's fine._

Juvia stops following Gray-sama home, and Gray-sama returns to playing hard-to-get, out-of-reach and distant.

She wonders if he looks at her sometimes. Sneakily. Subtly. At the guild, when no one is watching, she wonders if Gray-sama thinks about her.

She's been dreaming of Gray-sama a lot these days, and they say that when you dream of someone, it's because they've been thinking about you before they sleep.

She wonders of that's true. (She hopes it is)

She gets a tiny thrill every time she thinks about it.

**~o~**

_I'm special._

Is what she thinks triumphantly whenever she wonders if Gray-sama actually likes her that way.

He's saved her more times as compared to Lucy-san.

They've done a unison-raid, and Lucy-san hasn't.

They are ice and water, a perfect match, but Lucy-san is keys and stars, and totally not in Gray-sama's league.

But she fails to understand that when she lists it all down that way, she's merely convincing her own mind.

Such pretty, pretty lies she builds around herself.

Like a protective wall, she hides her heart from the truth.

The only thing is that eventually, her conniving lies will fall apart, the way all lies do.

She just wonders how she will live with the truth then.

**~o~**

_It's fine. Gray-sama loves me._

_I'm sure he does._

_At least, that's what I think._

**~o~**

Until the day she walks into the guild, all smiles and laughter, before greeting everyone cheerfully.

"A wonderful morning, isn't it?" she says loudly, sneaking a glance at Gray-sama.

Juvia wonders if he'd noticed that she has changed her hairstyle today.

She puffs slightly, but Gray-sama doesn't seem to see her at all.

At least, she feels his eyes on her, but he doesn't comment.

Slightly nervous, she gives her hair a pat or two, and tugs it self-consciously at the edges.

For some reason, the guild is slightly louder today, more abuzz with the hum of laughter and talking.

When Gray-sama barely blinks at her change, she feels a slight sinking in the pit of her belly and she pretends to concentrate on a cup on the table.

No matter, he is bound to notice her sooner or later.

But they barely exchange any words for the next two hours, and she feels more and more dejected with every passing minute.

And she finally realises that throughout the two and a half hours that has passed, Gray-sama has yet to leave Lucy-san's side.

**~o~**

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Lisanna-san's voice breaks her from her trance.

"About due time." Macao-san snorts, and Mirajane-san giggles into her hand.

Juvia doesn't quite get it.

She turns to look at the source of the noise, and is met with a scene of Gray-sama and Lucy-san kissing.

Her heart stops beating.

Her stomach constricts, like a snake has wound itself around her belly and started squeezing, and all of the sudden, she just can't _breathe_...

A cold finger trails down her spine, icy-cold.

"What's going on?" she voices nervously, her voice shaking.

They break apart hastily, as if reminded of her existence.

'Juvia.' Lucy-san's mouth forms these hesitant words. 'I forgot about _her_.'

Is what she says.

As if she hasn't known of Juvia's passion towards Gray-sama.

As if she hasn't spent hours and hours denying towards being Juvia's love-rival.

As if she hasn't snatched Gray-sama from right under Juvia's nose, and made it sound like it was all _ugly_, _pathetic_ _and_ _shameless little Juvia-chan's_ fault.

Her eyes harden.

"Ah...well..." Gray-sama scratches his head sheepishly, and Juvia feels a twinge of anger.

What the _hell_ is he doing?

"Ice-pants and Luce are dating now. Ain't that right?" Natsu-san, always the ignorant, grins cheerfully.

What.

Suddenly the guild starts talking, too loud, too energetic, yet all she sees is Gray-sama.

And Lucy-san.

_Always_ Lucy-san.

The discordant hum in the background hurts her ears.

Juvia just wants to go home...

And maybe then, this horrible dream will be over, and she'll wake up, and stalk Gray-sama some more, follow him to the beach...and...

And...

_And..._

She can't think anymore.

"Is this true?" she whispers. And she hates the way her voice comes out, all watery and hoarse.

Slowly, Gray-sama nods, and takes Lucy-san's hand.

Nervously, Lucy-san looks her way.

Pleading, seeking her approval.

Typical. She's always manages to make Juvia feel like a villain.

Like she's the evil one; the bad one.

Overwhelmed with sudden guilt, Juvia nods softly.

Lucy-san's eyes widen slightly, and softly, she mouths, "Thank you."

Even so, the words offer no comfort.

She tries to muster up the happiness, but she can't. She's not angry, sad or bitter either.

It's just...

She just feels...fulfilled? Satisfied? Relieved? She isn't sure.

It's like preparing for a fall. You spend so much time bracing yourself for its impact that it's a relief when it finally comes.

Abruptly, she turns and walks out.

**~o~**

The moment she steps out of the guild, the sky gives a low rumble, and the clouds darken, much like her heart.

It starts to rain—a drizzle at first, and she realises dimly, that she's left her umbrella at home.

How long as it been, since it's last rained? Even since she's joined Fairy Tail, it's been all sun and happiness, but now even that's gone.

For once, she's glad to see it. The comfort that the dull grey clouds bring, and the feeling of raindrops tapping against her heavy shoulders.

Emotionlessly, she pulls away the teru teru bōzu and lets it drop onto the ground.

She has no need for it. Why stop the rain when she wants nothing more than for it to swallow her whole?

**~o~**

She doesn't have the heart to be angry at Lucy-san, because it's not her fault if Gray-sama chooses to be with her.

Lucy-san has been outright kind to her, nice and warm, and she doesn't deserve to be hated.

It's just...just so, _so_ painful.

Loving and not being loved back.

**~o~**

The rain heavies into a cloudburst, and so does her limbs.

The rain mists her vision, until all she can see is the ground and her shaking legs, so she sinks into the nearest bench she can find, and hopes the rain won't go anytime soon.

She folds her legs and buries her head into her knees, letting the water pour down her back and drum against the metal handles of the bench.

And Juvia starts to cry.

The tears are long overdue.

Small and soft at first, because she doesn't want to be seen.

But the hurt piles up as her tears drip down her cheeks and blotch onto her bright dress.

Above her, the sky rumbles again, the rain darting down in thick needles, prickling on her skin as the clouds wail with her.

And Juvia...Juvia...finally understands why Gray-sama chooses to be with Lucy-san instead.

Because with Lucy, there wasn't any competition in the first place.

She's overestimated herself.

Love rivals and whatnot—_how_ could she _ever_ compare herself to the Stellar Mage?

_Her naïveté is utterly, mirthlessly laughable._

**~o~**

Slowly, her tears dry, and the rain slows into its previous drizzle, a gentle brush of droplets against her arm.

Then, suddenly it stops—a bit too abruptly to be natural.

And she becomes aware of a brush of shoes against the grass, as someone sighs softly, holding an umbrella over her head.

The rain hasn't gone; she would know if it did.

Slowly, she looks up, right into a pair of onyx-black eyes, soft and amused.

_"My, my. What's a pretty young girl like Juvia-chan doing out here, sitting in the rain? Aren't you afraid of catching a cold?"_

* * *

**I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**And, R&amp;R please! I really appreciate the wonderful support you guys give me!**


	3. Petrichor

**Hey guys! I can't believe we're at the last chapter now *cries* It was a great fun writing this, and a greater fun knowing that somewhere out there, people do enjoy my stories.**

**Thanks for bearing with my whimsical updates And for disappearing off for over a month. Sorry about that. I decided to update this fic first, before starting with Moments With You, Cerise then You May Not Love. (See? Sloooowly crawling back)**

**Ah yes. This fic has been translated into French by the ever-awesome LiGHTNiNGFAiRY59-chan. The link is on my profile if you guys wanna check it out.**

**Well. This is the grand finale. I made it as interesting and long as I could (at 1779 words) Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my iPad. I really need the iPad.**

* * *

She blinks.

It's Vastia-san.

He's holding an umbrella over her head, his left arm akimbo as he shakes his head softly.

"I didn't know you were such a reckless girl, Juvia-chan." he sighs.

She trembles slightly, water dripping off her cobalt locks as Vastia-san helps her up.

"Juvia is fine." is what she says. It's what she always says, even when it's not true.

Vastia-san senses it anyway.

"But you don't look fine." he says wistfully, arching the umbrella towards her side as the rain patters loudly against the cloth and drums along the sidewalk.

She thinks hazily that this is one of the fantasies that she'd once imagined herself in; only that it was nighttime, where Gray-sama was there instead, winding an arm around her to keep her safe from the rain. They'd go to his home, their eyes full of love, and Gray-sama would kiss her and love her, his lips filled with promises.

It all seems so far away, a distant dream. It's all impossible now.

She shakes the longing from her eyes and looks back at Vastia-san, whose onyx irises are staring into her like they can read her soul.

"Juvia is fine." she repeats with a lot more force, and Vastia-san lets it be, even though his eyes have not lost their curiosity.

**~o~**

_"You live at Fairy Hills, right? I'll take you home." he smiles, glancing at her cheerily, "You can't go back like this."_

_The rain shows no sign of stopping anytime soon—usually it would have cleared by now, despite her low spirits. She must be sadder than she thinks._

**~o~**

Eventually, they arrive. Vastia-san hasn't said a word since their previous conversation, but when they stop at the entrance, he pulls her close—so close that she can feel his heartbeat in a military one-two beat—and whispers, brushing his lips along her ear.

"I know what happened. Don't pretend anymore."

Shakily, she pulls away, while Vastia-san lowers the umbrella, his eyes calm and serious.

"W...Would Vastia-san like to come in?" she finds herself saying.

**~o~**

Somehow, he manages to turn up at her doorstep every evening, with the strangest requests.

"I've run out of tea." he says seriously, even though no sane human would come this far just for that.

"I need an umbrella. It's raining." the door swings open one day, and behold: on the doorstep sits a wet Vastia-san. The funny thing is, the rain stopped hours ago.

"Do you have extra soap?"

"I need some water."

She lets him in every time without fail, because she's lonely, and somehow, Vastia-san seems lonely as well.

Slowly, it becomes routine for her to unlock the door at 7, let Vastia-san in for dinner (Zaru Soba was his favourite), where he sleeps over on some days and leaves the next morning.

She never questions, even after his excuses to visit become more and more ridiculous and vague.

And one day, at 10am in the morning, Vastia-san knocks on the door and yells out loud before Juvia can even answer, "I wonder if Vastia-san and Juvia-chan can be friends!"

The door swing open, and Juvia mumbles breathlessly, "D...Don't be stupid, Vastia-san. What kind of question is that?"

Vastia-san quirks his mouth shyly. "Well?"

"Aren't we already friends?" she whispers.

And so, Vastia-san becomes Lyon-san.

**~o~**

Lyon-san brings her out on some days, and somehow she thinks that this is just his excuse to hold her hand.

It's really funny, seeing a blushing and stuttering Lyon-san reaching out for her fingers.

His hand inches towards hers, trembles a little, before darting back into his own pocket, and Juvia can't help but notice these little details—like how Lyon-san looks really cute when he blushes like a little kid, and his lips look really soft and kissable...

_No! Juvia shouldn't be thinking these thoughts!_

But really, Lyon-san's hesitation is endearing somehow, and finally, after a whole day spent in futility as his hand extends and retracts as hastily as it comes, Juvia reaches out and grabs them.

"Don't be shy, Lyon-san. You can hold Juvia's hands if you want to." she smiles softly.

His eyes widen, delight dancing in those dark irises, before reaching out and capturing her other hand with his own.

His fingers melt into hers like puzzle-pieces, like they're made for each other, and to be honest Juvia hasn't ever felt this way about anyone. Not even about Gray-sama.

**~o~**

The day Lyon-san appears on her doorsteps with water lilies in his hands (not roses. Juvia hated roses), asking if he could be allowed to love her, Juvia lets him in, as usual.

And she accepts, because frankly, she can't say she didn't see this coming.

So Lyon-san becomes Lyon. Just Lyon.

Lyon promises to love her, forever and ever, more than Gray-sama ever would, and she sees the sincerity; the passion, in his eyes.

And she lets him love her.

**~o~**

It's all so, _so_ wrong.

But she allows herself to be caught up in it.

She's not sure who she loves anymore.

But she knows Lyon loves her, and her heart breaks whenever she thinks about them.

She doesn't want to deceive him, but really, all she wants is to be loved.

**~o~**

At first, she treats him like a replacement.

Because he's like Gray-sama in every way, and if she can't love Gray-sama, she'll love Lyon instead.

It doesn't really matter. The both of them are ice mages, about the same height, and she doesn't mind.

They're both prodigies in their own ways—and Ur's protégés. In simple terms, they're pretty much the same—twins, perhaps; mirror images.

Until she begins looking forward to his visits instead, and slowly falling for those dark curved eyes, and the soft lips that whispered her name the way Gray-sama never would.

And finally, she realises that she's fallen in love with the replacement instead.

**~o~**

_In the night, she dreams of herself, of them._

_For the first time, she dreams of carding her fingers through icy-blue locks, instead of raven-black ones, and she dreams of Lyon._

**~o~**

It's been a couple of months since she got together with Lyon. She's happy with him, she realises.

So happy that unconsciously, she'd stopped pining for Gray-sama a long time ago. Because Lyon makes her feel whole and perfect, even when she's not.

Gray-sama and Lucy-san are still tentative, she notices. They avoid being together when she's around, and they don't talk—just keep their eyes on the floor and their lips sealed.

No one is the guild knows that she's already over it—she's been over it for a long time now. Juvia supposes that _well, it's time to come clean._

She makes her way to a nervous Lucy-san, but to her surprise, Lucy-san walks towards her as well, one hand clasped nervously in another.

"I know what you're going to say." Lucy-san starts.

"How could I have done it? I knew Gray was yours. I'm a betrayer. I'm a liar. Why did I steal him away from you?"

Juvia opens her mouth, but Lucy-san shakes her head, tears prickling her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't said yes. But Gray...well he—you _have_ to know that Gray never loved you... And I..."

"Shhh..." Juvia smiles softly as she places a finger over Lucy-san's lips. "It's okay."

_"I'm sorry."_

"Shhh...I forgive you. It's okay. I'm with Lyon now."

_Reconciliation. Forgiveness._

**~o~**

There's still Gray-sama. Though Lucy-san goes back with a small smile, Gray-sama doesn't seem assured, and his eyes are as dark as ever.

**~o~**

That afternoon, Juvia pays a visit to the flower shop. She's not exactly sure what she's looking for, but there's something that she needs to find.

As she skims the flower displays, her eyes catch on something bright-gold.

Daffodils.

Under it, a bronze plaque glitters with the words '_I forgive you. Let's start over._'

It's perfect.

**~o~**

Heaving the bouquet along, she doesn't feel embarrassed, not even when passers-by stare and point.

Lyon offers to come with her, but she refuses, saying that this is something she needs to do alone.

"Hey you don't have to take this on yourself, you know." he frowns. "I'm always here."

"Juvia knows." she says softly when she leans up to capture his lips. "But won't Lyon let Juvia do this on her own?"

**~o~**

When she reaches Gray-sama's place, it seems like no one is home.

The door and windows are locked, and she's about to leave when the insides lights up.

She doesn't quite have the courage to knock.

So she leaves the flowers by the door, rings the doorbell and darts behind a bush.

_Juvia forgives you. Everything's fine now._

_...it was never Gray-sama's fault in the first place..._

And a wave of nostalgia rushes through her, as she squats there by the leaves and waits for the Ice Mage to appear.

Eventually, the door opens, and Gray looks out and spots the flowers.

Half in bewilderment, and half in curiosity, he picks them up.

He stares at the bouquet silently, an eyebrow quirked, but slowly, those dark irises soften as understanding registers in his eyes.

He smiles, and the delight in his eyes is identical to Lyon's whenever Juvia reaches out to hold his hands.

Maybe they weren't so different after all.

The flowers tucked safely in the crook of his arm, Gray turns to leave, when he spots the familiar tuft of blue behind the bushes.

_"Whatever. Just stop it. It's creeping me out, seriously._"**[1]**

A flitter of shock, amusement and, perhaps, exasperation runs through his irises, and he chuckles softly.

"Get out of there, Juvia."

Slightly embarrassed now, she shakes her head, and giggles, before pulling a leaf over her face.

The wind filters past the trees, rustling in her ears, and Gray-sama slowly re-enters his home, bringing the flowers with him and leaving her with a single sentence—the closest thing to affection she's ever heard him say to her.

If she hadn't been paying attention, she would never have heard.

_"Thank you for loving me from the start."_

Her vision blurs suddenly, and she blinks as water drips down onto her dress.

"Oh." she whispers softly, echoing after herself from a long time ago, "What is this, rain falling from Juvia's eyes?"

Tears. She wipes them away, and sniffles hard.

_The sun is setting now. Juvia must return home, to the one she loves._

_Her one and only._

**~o~**

So the prince goes off with the wrong princess.

But it doesn't matter, because the rain girl elopes with the prince's brother, and she's happy with that.

The rain girl and the ice pauper runs off to continue their tale, writing their own endings.

Even when they're lost, they'll guide each other out, one step at a time.

**_-終-_**

* * *

**_[1]: A reference to Chapter 2 :D_**

**I know she doesn't call him Vastia-san. But I want them to start their relationship from acquaintances, so I'm making her to be more polite. But she doesn't call him that in the manga/anime. I hope you guys don't mind. If you guys don't notice, as their relationship grows, she calls his differently. From "Vastia-san" to "Lyon-san" to "Lyon". Hands up if you see where I'm getting at with this XD**

**Oh yes, please tell me if you find Juvia saying 'I' instead of 'Juvia'. I'm not too used to the 3rd-person business, and I needed constant reminding during the writing process. Might have made some slip-ups. Idk. Please tell me.**

**Aaaaand to the tearful word of (temporary) farewell:**

**I hope I didn't disappoint! It was a huge, huge, huge fun writing this, and I hope it was equally as fun to read XD**

**Please review guys, and thank you _all_ for reading.**

**Especially towards the 9 people who favourited, 16 people who followed, and the wonderful 18 people who hearted the French translation.**

**Also, we can't forget the future readers/reviewers! Many thanks! Love you all!**

**-Dunno-chan**

**P.S. I think you guys will be glad to know that the next three-shot in the Falling Tears series will be a Cana x Laxus. It'll be up soon enough, and I hope everyone will support that as well! MUAKS!**


End file.
